Luz de Esperanza
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Historia diferente, situaciones diferentes, factores diferentes, pero el amor era el mismo, los sentimientos eran los mismos, y ella seguía siendo la luz de sus vidas.


Luz de Esperanza.

-Los Uchiha siempre hemos sido un clan querido en la aldea, la policía militar está a nuestro cargo y mantenemos la paz.- los ojos oscuros llenos de curiosidad de la pequeña Sarada brillaban mirando al hombre que le hablaba con dulzura. –Nuestro perfecto control y grandes reservas de chakra nos hacen capaces de diversas técnicas y nos da una sorprendente fuerza sobrehumana, con el tiempo aprenderás a dominar mejor estas técnicas.- le acarició el cabello a la pequeña niña de siete años.

-Wow, los Uchiha sí que son sorprendentes.- juntó las manos, maravillada por la historia de su linaje. –Y… ¿Qué hay de…? ¿Qué hay de los Haruno?- preguntó con un poco de duda, recordando que ese era el apellido de soltera de su madre.

El gesto del hombre se enserió un poco.

-Los Haruno… Ellos solían ser muy numerosos, pero con el tiempo y las guerras internas su número se redujo hasta que solo quedó una familia de tres. Los padres, y su hija, tu mamá.- Sarada sonrió. –Como ya te hemos explicado… los Haruno tenían una… cualidad, muy especial, que tú también heredaste y podrás usar cuando sea tu tiempo.-

-¡El sharingan!- exclamó triunfante.

-Exacto.- el hombre sonrió. –Es un poder ocular muy complicado, que va de la mano con los sentimientos de su poseedor. Tu madre logró sacar el máximo provecho de ese poder y… al final, lo usó para el bien, por eso hoy en día se la considera una de las más grandes heroína de la aldea.-

-Una heroína...- no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. –Y es por eso que está en una misión súper especial e importante y no puede venir a casa ¿verdad?- el hombre se mantuvo en silencio, causando que la pequeña se impaciente. -¡Tío Itachi!- lo llamó.

-Ah, sí, lo siento.- rió afablemente. –Es cierto, tu madre tiene una misión muy importante y por eso está lejos de la aldea.-

-Desearía poder conocerla…- murmuró un poco desanimada. –Papá siempre me habla de ella y lo mucho que nos ama, pero quisiera… abrazarla… solo una vez.- juntó los dedos tímidamente.

Itachi la miró con una sonrisa triste. Desearía que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así, pero la vida de sus padres fue muy dura y el camino de odio y venganza que eligió Haruno Sakura terminó afectando no solo a todo su futuro, también al de Sasuke, y en consecuencia al de Sarada.

Aun le erizaba la piel el pensar en ese pasado oscuro lleno de tragedias para todos, y la verdad sí fuera por él su amada sobrina nunca escucharía ni una palabra al respecto, aunque por desgracia sabía que eventualmente todos los secretos terminarían por desvelarse.

Cuando su hermanito se graduó de la Academia Ninja y se volvió un genin, estaba sumamente orgulloso y emocionado por él, pero al escuchar que su compañera de equipo era Haruno Sakura, supo que los problemas no tardarían en llegar.

Ya sabía quién era esa niña y de lo que era capaz incluso antes de que se convirtiera en una ninja, lo sabía porque estaba fuertemente ligada a Uchiha Izumi, la mujer que Itachi siempre amó y siempre amaría, aún después de todo.

Los ojos de los Haruno siempre fueron muy codiciados, y al saber que su número se redujo drásticamente no era raro que algún idiota creyera que podía apoderarse de esa cualidad, por eso cuando a los padres de Sakura les tocaba hacer misiones y dejar a su hija sola en casa, siempre terminaba siendo Izumi la encargada de cuidarla. La pequeña llegó a considerarla una hermana, y cuando una gran amenaza llegó a la aldea para robarse a la heredera del sharingan y Sakura despertó el poder, ellas intercambiaron uno de sus ojos, dejando a Izumi con un sharingan que la convirtió en la más poderosa de los Uchiha.

Todos creyeron que el poder se le subió a la cabeza, porque cuando Sakura tenía nueve años Izumi asesinó a los padres de la pequeña, robó uno de los ojos del padre y se marchó de la aldea para formar parte de Akatsuki, una organización de mercenarios. Naturalmente, Sakura quiso venganza, se quedó con el ojo restante de su padre y dedicó su vida al propósito de matar a Uchiha Izumi costara lo que costara.

Sakura abandonó la aldea, dejando atrás a Sasuke y a Naruto, los dos muchachos perdidamente enamorados de ella. Aun así, Sasuke no tenía el poder de detenerla, así que Naruto fue tras ella y acabó perdiendo, dejándola perderse en el camino del odio.

Por años Sakura fue tras Izumi para vengar a sus padres, solo para terminar descubriendo que la chica lo había hecho por órdenes de Konoha, ya que su padre tenía planeado traicionar a la aldea y unirse a Haruno Madara en sus macabras intenciones, aparte también tendría que unirse a Akatsuki para vigilarlos, haciendo el papel de doble traidora, todo con la condición de que permitieran a Sakura seguir con vida y que cuidaran de ella.

Y luego de eso… bueno, las cosas simplemente se salieron de control. Guerras, dioses, muertes, corazones rotos, sangre y llanto sobrevinieron, tambaleando el mundo ninja hasta casi destruirlo. Naruto necesito de todo su poder para convencer a Sakura de dejar el odio y la venganza atrás, y finalmente los sentimientos que ella y Sasuke compartieron a sus tiernos doce años pudieron florecer. Naruto, el actual Hokage, no había tenido ningún problema con la unión de sus mejores amigos pese a sus sentimientos por la chica de cabello rosa, y eventualmente lo superó y se casó con Hyuga Hinata, una mujer fuerte y hermosa que lo hacía muy feliz.

E Itachi nunca dejó de amar a Izumi. Le dolió saber que Sakura la había matado antes de descubrir que ella no lo merecía, que siempre fue su dulce Izumi, pero no guardó ningún rencor hacia su actual cuñada, pues sabía lo mucho que su hermanito la amaba y lo mucho que había sufrido todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos.

Y Sarada… ella era la luz de sus ojos, la consentía en cada oportunidad y solo deseaba su felicidad. Era una pena que los pecados de su madre la hayan arrastrado a una vida de expiación lejos de esa dulce niña. ¿Pero qué podría él hacer? Solo era un tío muy preocupado.

-¡Estoy en casa!- la voz de Sasuke entrando a la casa sacó a ambos Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-¡Papá!- Sarada no perdió tiempo en correr a abrazar a su padre.

-¿Se divirtieron?- le dedicó a su hija una sonrisa tranquila mientras la alzaba en brazos.

-¡Sí! Estábamos hablando del clan y de mamá.- sonrió inocentemente.

Sasuke se tensó, enviándole una mirada cautelosa a su hermano mayor, que le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, intentando transmitirle con eso que no había dicho nada comprometedor.

-Ya veo.- bajó a la niña al suelo, no sin antes revolverle el cabello. –En fin, ¿qué van a querer de cenar?- se encaminó a la cocina, pero Sarada tomó la manga de su camiseta antes de que pudiera escabullirse.

-Papá… ¿Cuándo regresará mamá?- lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Sasuke sonrió de forma tan dolorosamente falsa que Itachi tuvo que apartar la mirada, recordándose a sí mismo no maldecir a su cuñada por su tendencia a auto-castigarse, arrastrando a Sasuke con ella, siempre arrastrándolo. Solo esperaba que Sarada no se viera arrastrada con sus padres también.

-No lo sé, solo nos queda esperar que pronto.- se hincó a su altura y picó suavemente con dedos la amplia frente de la pequeña, un gesto que Itachi e Izumi siempre tuvieron entre ellos, que se transmitió a Sasuke y Sakura y ahora le inculcaban a Sarada. –Esperemos, así ella estará muy feliz al volver ¿de acuerdo?-

Sarada sonrió felizmente, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡De acuerdo!-

Itachi esperaba algún día sentarse a la mesa con su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrina para cenar, contando historias del pasado sin que tuvieran que doler. Mientras Sasuke siguiera sufriendo y Sakura siguiera alejándose parecía poco probable, pero Sarada era la luz de la esperanza, y sabía que el amor al final triunfaría y uniría a esta pequeña familia. Era lo menos que merecían.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Soy nueva en el fandom, recientemente termine de ver Shippuden y me dieron ganas de escribir de esta pareja q fue una de mis primeras ships :'D

Amo a Sarada, y a Itachi TTwTT Quería incluirlos y pos... se me ocurrió esto xP

Ojala les haya gustado, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y viva el SasuSaku! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
